I'll Always Love You
by Uke Tenshi
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS AU Enter Shirosaki Mana's life. Her future was very promising for her. She had good grades, a likable personality, a family who cares for her no matter what, friends who always support her till the end, and her share of laugh and giggles. That is, until a familiar figure starts to walk back into her life.::Servantshipping::.


**Important Note:** I've Re-Posted this fic

**A/N: **This is intended to be a tribute to the pairing Vase/Servantshipping (Pharaoh Atemu/ Yami no Yūgi X Mana/ Black Magician Girl) and a gift to a Vaseshipper my sister knew, Aqua Girl 007. This takes place in an Alternate Universe, and do note that Mana is in the form of the Black Magician Girl instead of her Ancient Egyptian form. I was planning to make this fic with Angst, but decided to brighten it up. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed with open arms and respected greatly, while flames I take as an encouragement rather than a discouragement. Please do excuse the typos in my fic for I am in a rush with my schedule and such. I hope you enjoy this fic

**Pairing(s): Servantshipping/ Yami no Yūgi & Black Magician Girl (Mana)**, Genderbent! Thiefshipping/ Yami no Bakura & Genderbent! Malik Ishtar, Peachshipping/ Mutō Yūgi & Mazaki Anzu, Mentioned Mizushipping/ Priest Seto & Kisara, Mentioned Polarshipping/ Jōnouchi Katsuya & Kujaku Mai, One-Sided Peachshipping/ Mutō Yūgi & Mazaki Anzu (Mutō Yūgi, Eventual Peachshipping), & One-Sided Revolutionshipping/ Yami no Yūgi & Mazaki Anzu (Mazaki Anzu, Eventual Peachshipping)

**WARNING(S): **Genderbent! Character(s), Genderbent! Yaoi, Typos, Out Of Character Character(s), Etc.

**Disclaimer:**

_Yū-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is a Property of Takahashi Kazuki_

_The Picture Used for the Cover of This Story is a Property of NeoCriMs0n on DeviantART_

* * *

**I'll Always Love You**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Mana won't forget Atemu…right…?_"

That promise that I once made to a person I cherish has been echoing in my head for at least ten or eleven years. He must be a pretty important person for me to remember the promise he made me agree for so long, you might think.

Well, you're right.

In fact, I think he's the person I cared about most besides my family. He's my first friend.

Well, at first he was pretty quiet when I met him. No sound escaped his lips, no eye contact was made, and the only noise filling the empty playground that day was only the rustling of the autumn leaves, blown by the fresh crisp breeze.

I tried to introduce myself, ask simple questions as in 'how old are you?', 'where are you from?', 'What's your name?' but not one question was answered. I did lots of sighing that day when I found him sitting on a swing all by himself, because every time I try to make contact with him it proved that it will not bear any result.

Well—being the peppy optimistic girl that everyone knew—I didn't give up trying to bring him out of his shell. He was the first person my age I have ever encountered (_besides my cousins, of course_), and I wouldn't pass the chance of having him as a friend.

He was…_intriguing_…to say the least. So full of mysteries that I intend to solve; so many puzzle pieces that I intend to put back.

But…there was something in my mind that told me that I wanted to get closer to him for some other reason, but, as a child of course I was naïve and became completely oblivious of what the voice was trying to say.

Well, now I'm a teenager and I know full well what it was implying.

Love

As days passed he became a bit more open towards me. When i remembered about his attitude I thought he'll just stare at me in amusement for my efforts or grunt in annoyance and try his best to ignore me. Well, I guess I was wrong.

He seemed…_nice_ actually, but he had that sort of attitude that lone wolves has, so sometimes he desired solitude. But it made me happy that at least he made contact with me, and he seemed to enjoy my company for some reason.

I felt my heart fluttered when we first engaged on conversation. One piece of the puzzle and another one just connected, and I was taking the first step to bring him out of his shell. I felt proud for my accomplishment. Even though it was just a simple conversation, filled with classic questions and some other topic bringers, it was a start.

It took about a month so that every time I wave, he'll wave back; every time I ask questions, talk to him, or say anything, he would make a noise and talk back; every time I ask him to play, offer some gifts, and many other things, he'll actually react.

I knew that we still had a barrier between us, but even with that I was still happy every time he would react to my actions.

We grew closer as three years passed by, and he'd smile more often than usual. He'll give more positive reactions such as joking, chuckling, smiling, and lightening up the mood. I was so happy that I managed to make a difference.

One thing I regret now is that…

I was falling for him. I did not fall yet, but that day I was definitely falling for him.

Love…_feh_, now that I think about it I really regret it if this is how it'll turn up…it made my life almost unbearable if it weren't for my friends.

That day when he was about to leave, he cried on my shoulder and I cried with him, for we didn't want to be separated. We could only understand each other; after all we became each other's first and best friend.

We made a promise to each other, so that we won't forget about each other.

That day, I cried my tears out and wished that you would come back, and maybe, just maybe, we could meet each other again one day.

But now…I wished that we didn't meet each other again. I don't want to get hurt like I am now.

Who knew…that you would turn out to be a bitter person, not once looking like the little boy I once knew…?

The promise you made with me…I've kept true to my word all these years

…but did you…?

* * *

**Last Edited: **01/07/2012


End file.
